


Dog Tags

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dog Tags, M/M, Mild Kink, Military Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: It turns out that Rodney has a bit of a thing for dog tags.





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure PWP. Felt like writing something smutty and this was the result.. Quite happy with it personally.
> 
> I did tag this for choking but it is pretty mild.

The first time it happened John hadn’t really thought that much of it. They were in his quarters and had stripped to shower together. They hadn’t made it that far though. Rodney had kissed him and things had escalated from there. Rodney pressed him up against the wall next to the door to the bathroom and John went with it. 

McKay took him hard and rough and John moaned against the cool metal of the wall hands braced against it. He pressed back against the other man, back arched. Rodney groaned moving one hand from where they were gripping John’s hips. It ran up his back fingers tracing John’s spine all the way up to the back of his neck. Rodney gripped his neck firmly fingers digging into the muscle there just on the edge of to much. 

Then Rodney shifted his hand from gripping John’s neck to gripping the chain of his dog tags. He balled the chain up in his fist pulling the tags tight against Sheppard’s throat. John moaned because that was new. The chain dug into his skin pinching lightly but it didn’t really hurt. Then Rodney adjusted his hand again. He was back to gripping John’s neck but still had his chain held tightly. 

John moaned as Rodney sped up his thrusts, but the grip on his neck got tighter as well. Rodney wasn’t really choking him, given his hand was on the back of his neck but it was borderline painful. He was about to say something when McKay shifted slightly and scored a few direct shots on his prostate. Then he was groaning and cumming and the discomfort was forgotten. Behind him Rodney stiffened gripping his neck and dog tags tighter as he came. And snap. The chain broke his tags clattering to the floor. 

When they parted John picked them up and put them on his dresser. It wasn’t that big a deal really. The chains were meant to break it happened from time to time. He had broken more than one on accident while sparing. He didn’t say anything about it, neither did Rodney and they continued on to their shower. He would pick up a new chain from supply in the morning. 

 

The second time it happened John got suspicious. They had been playing chess in Rodney’s room. John had wiped the board with him three times in a row and Rodney had gone from annoyed to turned on as he often did with John. They retired to Rodney’s bed and John found himself on all fours face pillowed on his arms.

John gasped as his partner took him strongly. McKay was as bossy in bed as he was in daily life and John was a fan of it. He loved the way McKay was constantly mad handling him and tonight was no different. Large hands pulled at his hips raising him up a little bit more, pulling him back a little harder. Then it happened again. 

Rodney ran his hand up John's back nails scrapping lightly as he made his way to the soldier’s neck. He reached around his neck this time grabbing the tags them self and pulled them around to the back of his neck. McKay tangled the chain around his fingers and pressed down on John’s neck. Forcing his face into the mattress. 

Sheppard made a startled sound and turned his head to the side so he could breath. This made Rodney press down harder and then pop. The chain snapped but Rodney didn’t let go. If anything he thrust into John harder. “Rodney,” Sheppard gasped and moved a hand to his own cock. The pressure on his neck was making it hard to breath, but it wasn’t all that bad. “Harder, hard…yeah.” He gasped out and McKay’s fingers twitched around his neck. His thrusts got faster, harder and then John was cumming fisting himself tight and fast. 

McKay’s own climax followed quickly and his strokes got softer and softer until he finally stopped and pulled out. He rolled off John and lay next to him sighing happily, John’s dog tags still in hand. The soldier rolled to his side looking over at him suspiciously. 

“You broke them again,” He said eyes locked on the chain tangled up in Rodney’s hand.

“It was an…accident. Maybe they should make the chain stronger.” Rodney said shrugging. John just looked at him not entirely convinced it had been an accident. 

“You realize they are supposed to be easy to break and can I have them back?” He held out his hand and McKay untangled the chain from his fingers dropping the mess into his palm. 

“Why would you want them easy to break?” Rodney asked and John just looked at him with a slight frown and a raised eyebrow. “Oh…right.” Not wanting to go down the line of thought that was the real purpose of dog tags McKay cleared his throat and stood up. “You can get a new chain right? So uh, shower?”

John dumped the tangled mess of his broken dog tags on the nightstand and stood to follow him. “Yeah I can. Not a big deal. Just be more careful ok?”

“Right of course. I will.” The scientist said blushing a little.

 

Rodney was…not true to his word and by this point John knew without a shadow of a doubt that the other man was breaking the chain on purpose. It had been several weeks since the last time it had happened. Long missions and nights off world had prevented them from spending a lot of time alone together. Tonight however they had managed some time for themselves.

Currently Rodney was kneeled on John’s bed. His soldier was seated on his lap back pressed against McKay’s broad chest. They moved together with deep rocking movements and John groaned low as he seated himself again burying Rodney deep. The scientist turned his face into his neck biting and licking, and it started again.

The attention to John’s neck started innocent enough, but then McKay’s tongue found the chain of his dog tags. He licked the metal sliding it lewdly against John’s neck. The sensation wasn’t bad and Sheppard moaned and kept moving up and down on his shaft. Rodney nearly growled against his neck and moved a hand to grip John’s cock. This had him shivering and saying his scientist’s name. 

Rodney’s other hand moved up John’s chest, through the soft hair and to the tags dangling there. He clutched them and brought his hand up to wrap around John’s neck pressing the metal into his skin. “Rodney,” Sheppard gasped and the other man held him a little tighter on both his neck and his cock. McKay bit at his neck mouthing the chain, tonguing it again.

He kept at it like that. Thrusting up into John strongly, mouthing the metal and John’s salty skin. His large hand on Sheppard’s throat tightened and loosened in conjunction with his thrusts and it had John gasping and moaning. “You can, you can hold tighter….if you want.” He gasped and then squeaked. 

“Fuck John yes,” McKay growled and gripped his throat hard. He was so close but needed John to go first. He tightened his fist around Sheppard's cock, and bit hard at his neck. The soldier started shaking and Rodney knew he was close. “Cum for me,” He growled and tightened his hands a little more. Then hot cum was running over his hand and dripping down to the bed. “Oh yeah,” Rodney groaned and bit John’s neck one last time catching the chain in his mouth. He loosened his grip on John’s neck, but not his tags. He fisted them tightly and pulled his hand down as he came in the other man. 

Later they were laying together in John’s bed content and clean from a post sex shower. John’s dog tags sat on the bed side table, the chain broken into multiple pieces was in the trash. “So,” Sheppard started trying his very best to sound casual. “Are we gonna talk about this?”

“Talk about what?” McKay said voice a little tight was embarrassment.

John sat up and looked down at the other man skeptically. “Rodney…” he drawled and raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, fine.” Rodney huffed and looked away from the other man cheeks pink. “I may have a small thing for your dog tags…and uh choking.” He said the last bit so softly John almost didn’t hear him. “I know its weird and I’m sorry.” He looked back to John waiting for the ridicule

“Why didn’t you just say something?” John asked laying back down. “I mean of all the kinks to have that’s really not that bad.”

“You mean you don’t mind?” Rodney said sounding surprised. 

“If I did would I have told you, you could squeeze harder?” John said and then thought. "We'll need a safe word."

“Well no I guess not…” McKay said softly. "And yes we will." There was a little twinkle in his eye that made John wonder what other little kinks McKay was hiding. John chuckled and kissed his chest ending it in a small bite. Rodney smiled and wrapped an arm around John’s shoulder.

“Just try not to break them every time,” he requested.

“I'll be more careful.” The scientist promised.

Despite Rodney's promise the next day when John went to supply for a new chain he left with a whole box of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Some very mild kink just to test writing it.. May try my hand at some heavier stuff another time. 
> 
> Comments and critiques are welcome and encouraged.


End file.
